Stories of the Three
by Silverhill
Summary: Narya has been in Gandalf's care for many years. Now it is time for Gandalf to reveal Narya's origins. (Formerly titled Narya's Story. Now updated with Vilya and Nenya.) [COMPLETE]
1. Narya's Story

DISCLAIMER: All characters, names, etc., were created by J.R.R. Tolkien. Only this original scene and dialogue was created by me. (Please read the author's note at the end.)  
  
For as long as I can remember, I have been in the care of Gandalf. For many years I have traveled with him. He has protected me, and I, for my part, have made his life less wearying. But I don't know my history before Gandalf. I don't know where I come from or what my role in this world is.  
  
"Narya," Gandalf spoke. "I know that you do not know your own history. Long have your origins been kept secret from you, just as your recent history has been kept secret from the Eldar."  
  
Was this the moment I was waiting for? Was I finally going to find out what I have longed to know for thousands of years?  
  
"We will journey to Lothlorien," Gandalf said. "Elrond also is journeying there. Together with Galadriel, we reveal everything to you."  
  
Lothlorien! That was not far. And I had been on much longer and more perilous journeys. Soon, soon I would know just who and what I was.  
  
We arrived shortly after Elrond himself. Now, Gandalf and Elrond and Galadriel would tell me my origins and how I came to be in Gandalf's care.  
  
"Let us seek solitude, "Galadriel said.  
  
Then we were alone with no other elves nearby. Outwardly, I was patiently waiting. Inwardly, I was dying for someone to begin the tale. Elrond it was who spoke first.  
  
"Narya, the end of this age draws near, and all your memories are of this age," he said. "But it was in the Second Age that you came into being. You came from the elves."  
  
"I'm an elf?" I said. "But. but -"  
  
"I did not say you were an elf," Elrond said. "I said you came from the elves."  
  
"Celebrimbor brought you into this world," Galadriel said. "A thing of power and beauty you were, untouched by the hand of Sauron, though many of your kind were."  
  
"I think," Gandalf said, "it is time to reveal the others."  
  
Then Galadriel and Elrond revealed others like me, and yet different from me.  
  
"Narya, these are your siblings," Elrond said. "Nenya and Vilya."  
  
I was amazed. I had had no idea that I was one of three.  
  
"Nenya has dwelt with Galadriel in Lorien these many years," Gandalf said. "Vilya, the mightiest of you three, has been with Elrond in Rivendell. You were originally entrusted to Cirdan, but he passed you on to me when I came from the West."  
  
"Now your time is drawing to an end along with this age," Gandalf said, speaking to me, Nenya and Vilya. "The Ringbearer seeks to destroy the One Ring. If he succeeds, your power shall fade and then we shall carry you into the West when we go."  
  
"And if he fails ." Elrond began. But I was no longer listening. It couldn't matter to me if this Ringbearer failed in his quest. I was alight with the fire of happiness. Nothing could happen to me that would be worse than not knowing my identity, finally revealed to me after all these years.  
  
***** Author's Note ***** This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Please tell me what you thought of it.  
  
This piece was inspired by numerous bad Mary-Sue fics. First of all, because they often seem to feature an OC as Gandalf's ward, adopted daughter, etc. Second of all, to make fun of OC's who often seem to be in ignorance of their parentage, etc. (and often turn out to be of elvish origin). Third of all, I'm just waiting to see an OC that is named Narya or something equally inappropriate. In writing this, I tried to parody the form while staying as close as possible to canon (though obviously I took artistic license by making Narya able to think and speak). 


	2. Vilya's Story

***** Vilya's Story *****  
  
Arwen knew she had a decision to make. The choice was hers just as her father, Elrond, had made his choice. She could sail West, leaving Middle- earth forever, or she could choose a mortal life. And the choice was also between two she loved dearly: her father and Aragorn.  
  
Almost, she thought she would choose to stay with her father . . . if it hadn't been for Vilya.  
  
Arwen knew her father kept Vilya close and treasured. Vilya was always with Elrond.  
  
"Oh, and Vilya makes Rivendell so fair!" Arwen said to herself. "Vilya is so beautiful and powerful!"  
  
"I'm beautiful, too!" Arwen said, pouting. "My hair is long and dark and shining. My pale skin is flawless and smooth. My grey eyes shine brightly. And isn't it said that in me the likeness of Luthien is come again?"  
  
"And I could be powerful, too, if they'd let me!" she said, working angrily as she spoke. "But only Elladan and Elrohir get to go aid in the war. And I have to finish this stupid standard before they leave!"  
  
Arwen stood and walked to her mirror. She sighed. She was beautiful. And even though she wasn't going to war, she had a power of her own.  
  
But what was that next to Vilya?  
  
Arwen knew what would happen if the Ringbearer succeeded in his quest. She knew that Elrond would sail into the West . . . and take Vilya with him. Well, then Arwen would show him.  
  
"Fine!" she cried. "Let father have Vilya always with him. And when he and Vilya leave Middle-earth, I won't be going!"  
  
***** Author's Note *****  
  
This piece was inspired by Mary Sues' ability to make canon characters behave completely out of character. (And again inspired by the inappropriate names many Sues have. I'm waiting to see a Vilya or a Narya.) I hope you liked it. If you don't know "who" Narya and Vilya are, read the book! (I'll be updating soon with Nenya.) 


	3. Nenya's Story

Disclaimer: All characters, etc., etc., were created by J.R.R. Tolkien and do not belong to me.  
  
To the reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I'm glad you've liked it. Here's the last chapter. (To the reviewer called Nenya: I hope you like this and that it lives up to your username.)  
  
***** Nenya's Story *****  
  
Galadriel! Galadriel!  
  
Nenya saw how others admired the Lady of Lorien. But Nenya's heart was full of resentment for Galadriel.  
  
And why not? Nenya felt like nothing more than a pawn in a power struggle, never free to choose what destiny might be worth pursuing. Nenya was bound to Galadriel. And that bond was the product of an arranged union that Nenya had no control over.  
  
"Why Galadriel?" Nenya thought. "For all she is so beautiful and wise, my heart lies elsewhere."  
  
For thousands of years, Nenya had been with Galadriel. For thousands of years, Nenya had lived in Lothlorien. For thousands of years, the Golden Wood had been graced by Nenya's presence. It was a place where one could cast aside grief and feel at peace . . . for all but Nenya.  
  
Nenya sighed but could not voice such thoughts aloud, for the Lady was always there. Galadriel could divine others' innermost thoughts, but Nenya's thoughts were secret, so long as they remained unvoiced.  
  
Silently Nenya cursed Celebrimbor. What was the point of existing in this world only to suffer so? Was there any torture as cruel as being bound to one whom one does not love and forever sundered from the heart's true desire?  
  
Nenya's power brought grief, too. Nenya shuddered, thinking of the Second Age. Sauron greatly desired Nenya. He sought until his fall, but Nenya remained safely hidden.  
  
But Nenya was hidden from all, not just Sauron.  
  
"Why must I be so sheltered?" Nenya wondered. "I am no child! I have been in this world for more than four thousand years."  
  
Nenya had understood the need to keep hidden from Sauron, but not the need to remain secret from anyone other than Galadriel.  
  
"She wants to keep me for herself alone," Nenya thought. "Why can she not let me be free? All I desire is to live in the beautiful woods of Lorien with my one true love at my side."  
  
~*~*  
  
Galadriel walked gracefully down the stairway. She filled her mirror and looked into it, and Nenya looked, too.  
  
Eight figures were approaching the borders of Lorien. Nenya saw two men, a dwarf, four shorter creatures and an elf. Nenya looked closer. He was very attractive. But he was not nearly so attractive as . . . Nenya pushed the thought aside. The pain was just too great.  
  
Nenya was with Galadriel and Celeborn when they welcomed the travelers. Haldir led them in, and Nenya felt the mingling of joy and pain at the sight of the elf. Curiosity bade Nenya listen to the Fellowship's tale. But Nenya could not wholly cease gazing at Haldir.  
  
"Haldir . . ." Nenya sighed.  
  
How many years had it been? "Too many," Nenya thought. "Too many years of this heartache. Too many years of wanting someone who can never be mine."  
  
Nenya was deeply, unconditionally in love with Haldir.  
  
"And he's never even noticed me," Nenya thought.  
  
~*~*  
  
When the Fellowship had been almost a month in Lorien, Galadriel found Frodo and Sam and beckoned for them to follow her and Nenya.  
  
Nenya watched as the hobbits looked into the Mirror of Galadriel. As Frodo gazed, the Ring about his neck pulled his head downward, and he began slipping forward.  
  
"Do not touch the water!" Galadriel said.  
  
"I know what it was that he last saw," Nenya thought, "for that is also in my mind."  
  
Nenya had perceived the Eye, rimmed with fire, watching and searching.  
  
As Galadriel spoke to Frodo, the hobbit suddenly became aware of Nenya. He gazed in awe. Nenya's beauty and power were truly something to behold.  
  
~*~*  
  
Later that night, Nenya thought of what Galadriel had said to Frodo.  
  
"If you succeed, then our power is diminished, and Lothlorien will fade," she had said.  
  
Nenya knew it to be true. After thousands of years, Nenya's end was close at hand, whether for good or for ill.  
  
"Many times have I prayed for the end, to finally be free," Nenya thought. "Yet I cannot leave this world and have Haldir not know of my love for him."  
  
The risk was terrible, but Nenya must do it. Summoning as much power as possible, Nenya called out in thought to Haldir.  
  
"Haldir!" Nenya cried. "Haldir of Lorien, I love you!"  
  
Exhausted from the effort, Nenya felt the flickerings of response in Haldir's mind. He did not know who called out to him, but his heart was stirred to love.  
  
~*~*  
  
Nenya next saw Haldir when it was almost time for the Fellowship to depart. As always, Nenya's heart was full of love, gazing on the elf.  
  
"I love him, and I may never be with him," Nenya thought. "Yet, I find peace in having revealed my love to him, though he knows me not. Now there is little time left for me until I fade and go with Galadriel into the West."  
  
Even as Nenya thought this, Haldir did something he had never done before. Without knowing what impulse drove him, Haldir bowed and kissed Galadriel's hand and kissed Nenya.  
  
***** Author's Note *****  
  
Nenya's story was inspired by the notion of arranged marriages in bad LotR stories. (Also inspired by the angst of unrequited love and of having power desired by Sauron.) I refrained from assigning gender to any of the rings, in order to keep the conceit going. (It's a very tricky thing to do.)  
  
And now this fic is at an end. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it, anyways. 


End file.
